official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Lawrence County, Tennessee
Lawrence County is a county in Tennessee. The population of the county is 41,869. Major roads US Route 43 US Route 64 Tennessee State Route 20 Tennessee State Route 98 Tennessee State Route 240 Tennessee State Route 241 Tennessee State Route 242 Natchez Trace Parkway Geography Adjacent counties Giles County (east) Lewis County (north) Maury County (northeast) Lauderdale County, Alabama (south) Wayne County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 94.31% White (39,486) 3.43% Other (1,437) 2.26% Black or African American (946) 16.0% (6,699) of Lawrence County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Lawrence County has average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 15 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.08 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Iron City - 328 Lawrenceburg - 10,428 Loretto - 1,714 Saint Joseph - 782 Towns Ethridge - 465 CDPs Summertown - 866 Unincorporated communities Alexander Springs Appleton Carpenter's Station Five Points Henryville Leoma Liberty Grove Spring Creek Westpoint Ghost towns Shady Grove Climate Fun facts * In the early 1870s, many German Catholics moved into the area, including skilled tradesmen. After the arrival of the railroad in 1883, the county became a major source of iron ore. * In June 2010, the Tennessee Commission of Indian Affairs gave official recognition to six Native American groups, including the Central Band of Cherokee, also known as the Cherokee of Lawrence County. The recognition of these tribes at a state level has stirred much controversy among federally recognized Indian tribes, who claim the recognition by a state is unconstitutional and threatens the status of existing tribes. * ron City gets its name from an iron foundry that operated in its vicinity in the late 19th century. While iron ore was mined in southwestern Lawrence County as early as the 1830s, the industry really began to thrive in 1886, when a branch railroad line to the area was completed. Iron City incorporated the following year. At its height, Iron City supported a population of about 1,000, and included two hotels and two banks. ** In 2008, the award-winning documentary film, Iron City Blues was released. Iron City Blues follows biker/bluesman Big Mike Griffin as he travels to Iron City in order to write a song about the town's unique history. * Iron City is the hometown of 1960s country music star Melba Montgomery. * These days, Ethridge is mostly a suburb of Lawrenceburg. * In July 2017, the Hope Botanical Garden was formed in the Leoma community. * Between 1908 and 1915, there was an influx of settlers from Alabama. Most were cotton growers or worked in the timber industry. Logging soon declined, since the forests were not replanted after trees were harvested; however, cotton continued to be a major crop until the 1960s. * In 1944, Amish people moved to the area and established a community in the north of the county. The Old Order Amish community has now become a tourist attraction. * 80s country singer Dawn Newman was born and raised in Lawrence County. * Lawrence County has become overwhelmingly Republican in the last 15 years. Category:Tennessee Counties